The invention relates to a stationary household appliance, in particular a dishwasher.
The transportation or stacking of stationary household appliances, in particular dishwashers, may take place at the factory using a clamping device, wherein clamping elements press with a holding force from outside onto the opposite side walls of the stationary household appliance housing.
In order to avoid transportation damage such as possible deformations occurring at the side walls in this situation, in a generic stationary household appliance a force transmitting element or force transducer which is capable of absorbing a force acting upon the housing wall from the outside is provided between a function element situated inside the housing and the housing wall. A holding force exerted from outside upon the housing side wall can thus be applied into the functional part inside the housing by way of the force transducer without this resulting in a deformation of the housing side wall. In this situation, the force transmitting element can transmit the force into structural components of the stationary household appliance at least two force application regions.